Boys Apartment
by Taev Kim
Summary: [KaiHun/ChanBaek slight] Pergi merantau ke Seoul ternyata sangat jauh dari perkiraan Sehun. Ia malah harus ribut dengan Kim Jongin—si mahasiswa dari Universitas Sogang, dan memperebutkan satu apartemen kosong di dekat sekolah menengahnya kemudian terjebak dalam cerita romansa gila sahabatnya./"Ini apartemenku!"/"Dasar alay."/"Aku membuatmu gugup, ya?"/[!] Kumpulan drabble, Shou-ai
1. Precious Sunday

**Characters** : Kai, Sehun, etc

 **© Cassandra**

.

 **Please, take your own risks**

* * *

Minggu pagi yang tenang, setidaknya bagi Sehun, karena hell yeah kapan lagi ia bisa malas-malasan seperti ini di atas kasurnya kalau ada Jongin. Laki-laki itu pasti akan mengoceh terus sampai Sehun bangun dan membereskan ranjang mereka.

Mereka...

—mereka.

Fuck.

Rasanya seperti mimpi buruk saja tidur satu ranjang dengan Jongin.

Ia berguling ke kanan, membayangkan pasti akan luas sekali kalau ranjang ini hanya ia yang mengisi, kan? Seperti semalam ketika Jongin menelepon dan memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak bisa pulang. Rasanya ingin sekali Sehun keluar dan berdiri di tengah jalan sambil berteriak kegirangan. Tapi sekali lagi tidak, tentu saja, ia masih waras kok. Jadi di sinilah ia, bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hati di apartemen tanpa ada si mulut berisik rese Jongin. Berdo'a saja supaya Jongin tak usah pulang selamanya sekalian.

 **'tok tok tok'**

Sehun berjengit. Siapa yang datang pagi buta begini?

"Iya, sebentar," sergahnya. Dengan malas Sehun turun dari ranjang, dan sebelum ia membuka pintu depan, ia berdiri di depan kaca untuk memastikan rambutnya rapi dan tidak ada sesuatu yang menempel di sudut bibirnya. Hey, penampilan itu penting oke?

 **'tok tok tok'**

Sehun mengembuskan napas kasar. "Sebentar, sebentar."

 **'toktoktoktoktok—'**

"OI! SABAR SEDIKIT DONG! Bawel banget sih."

Sehun mengentakkan kakinya keras-keras, dengan jengkel ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Jongin berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi yang sangat menyebalkan. Sehun berkedip. Jongin. Kim Jongin. Aduh, pantas saja tadi aura pintunya langsung berubah gelap. Ia bersandar di kusen pintu, sengaja untuk menghalangi jalan. "Mau apa?" tanyanya galak.

"Masuk." Jongin menyahut, polos.

Demi apapun sekarang Sehun ingin sekali mencolok hidung Kim Jongin ini.

"Bukankah semalam kau bilang tidak akan pulang?"

"Itu kan semalam, idiot." Jongin menjawab, kelewat sabar sebenarnya untuk tidak menerobos masuk.

"Sialan," desisnya. "Kenapa tidak sekalian tak usah pulang selamanya saja?!" Laki-laki yang lebih muda mencibir.

Jongin mendengus. "Ini kan apartemenku juga, jadi aku bebas keluar masuk kapanpun yang aku mau."

"Ini juga apartemenku!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu?" Jongin mendesis kesal. "Menyingkirlah, bocah." Ia mendorong kening Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya supaya anak itu menyingkir dari jalan.

Sehun menepis tangan Jongin, berdesis sambil berusaha menghalanginya lagi. "Hei, hei, kau tidak bisa seenaknya paman!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku paman, bocah cadel!" Jongin mendelik. "Aku ini mahasiswa semester dua tahu."

Sehun tidak mau kalah. Ia harus menang. "Aku juga bukan bocah! Kau tidak lihat aku ini anak SMA?!"

"Oh ya?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahi Sehun menggunakan jarinya. "Memangnya ada ya, anak SMA yang sangat kekanakan seperti kau?"

Oh, Jongin menghina rupanya. Sehun menggeretakkan gigi. Ia memandangi jari Jongin yang menempel di dahinya, dan seketika ia mendapat ide. Sebelum laki-laki itu menyadarinya, Sehun membuka mulut, menggigit telunjuknya sekuat tenaga, lalu kabur.

"Rasakan! Enyah saja kau dari hidupku, paman!" jeritnya.

Jongin berteriak, mendekap tangannya erat-erat di depan dada. "Sialan! Sehun! Kemari kau bocah!"

Sehun mengabaikannya. Ia tak peduli. Apa-apaan si Kim itu, mengata-ngatainya kekanakan. Dia pikir dia sudah dewasa? Hanya mengandalkan status mahasiswa saja kok bangga.

Ia mendengus. Hari minggu berharganya lenyap sudah karena teman seapartemen rese seperti Jongin.

.

Itu juga kalau bisa disebut teman sih...

* * *

A/N:

Saya lagi suka KaiHun gara-gara EXOST ditambah unseen Love Me Right kemarin aaaahhhh jadi terpikirlah buat bikin KaiHun dengan tulisan saya yang beda dari fanfic lain. Ini fanfic percobaan, jadi mau liat responnya aja dulu.

So, mind to review?


	2. Tumultuous Night

TUNGGU!

Saya mau ngebacot dulu sebentar/ehm/

Begini, saya mau jelasin, takut ada kesalahpahaman :D

Jadi... ini fanfic tuh ceritanya memang bersambung; tetep dengan keabsurdan kaihun yang satu apartemen cuma drabble gitu (meskipun alurnya ga urut). Saya udah pikirin gimana kalau ini dijadiin chapter yang ceritanya teratur, tapi rasanya saya ga bisa. Entahlah, saya ga ada ide sepanjang itu buat bikin chapter, dan takutnya berakhir terbengkalai.

Makanya, saya mau tau pendapat kalian ;)

Satu lagi, tolong jangan panggil author. Panggil Sandra aja :)

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

* * *

 **Characters** : Kai, Sehun, etc

 **© Cassandra**

.

 **Please, take your own risks**

.

 **[!]** Modern!AU, OOC

.

* * *

 **Tumultuous Night**

* * *

Sebenarnya sih masalahnya sepele bagi Sehun. Sebenarnya...

Tapi beda ceritanya dengan Jongin. Jika pada jam 9 malam Sehun sudah mendudukkan bokongnya di atas kursi belajar dan bergulat bersama para PR laknatnya, maka seharusnya Jongin hanya perlu berbaring di ranjang sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Hanya itu.

Dan masalahnya adalah—

—Jongin tak tahu dimana letak earphonenya.

Iya, sesimpel itu.

"Oi, Sehun! Lihat earphoneku tidak?"

Laki-laki yang lebih kecil melengos malas, tidak peduli walaupun Jongin sudah mencak-mencak sejak tadi. "Tsk. Tidak."

"Kau kan meminjamnya kemarin."

"Aku tidak ingat," katanya, singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Lagipula, Jongin itu tidak lihat apa ia sedang mengerjakan PR sampai rasanya otaknya hampir keriting begini. Ugh.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang lain menggeram.

Tidak ingat ia bilang.

Bocah yang satu ini benar-benar...

"Masa kau tidak ingat sih!"

Sehun masih membelakanginya. "Ya aku memang tidak ingat!"

"Kau meminjamnya kemarin sore, cadel."

Si cowok berkulit putih membalikkan badan dengan dahinya yang mengerut samar. Kemarin sore? Kemarin sore ya?

Hmm...

Tunggu.

Kemarin itu ia pergi berjalan kaki dari toko daging sambil mendengarkan lagu, lalu hujan turun sangat deras, jadi ia berteduh di sebuah toko kelontong dan iseng-iseng masuk ke dalam untuk melihat-lihat, kemudian... setelahnya, saat sampai di rumah, ia tidak menemukan benda itu di sakunya, di kantung belanja,

—dimana pun.

... umm.

Sehun melirik Jongin diam-diam, memberikan cengiran gugup. Agaknya Jongin sudah tahu bagaimana nasib earphonenya, jadi ia memicingkan mata dan bersiap mengeluarkan makian serta geplakan sebagai bonus.

Sehun tertawa garing.

Ow. Siaga satu, kawan.

.

"BRENGSEK, SEHUN! BALIKIN EARPHONEKU SEKARANG JUGA BOCAH SIALAAAAAANN!"

"Iya, oi, iya! Nggak usah jambak rambutku bisa kali ya!"

Jongin facepalm. "Sori, baper."

Sehun memutar mata. "Dasar alay," desisnya. Toh Itu kan cuma earphone. "Iya iya nanti kuganti!" tukasnya. "Ga usah lebay begitu dong, plis."

Jongin mendelik. "Siapa yang kausebut alay itu, bocah?—dan lagipula," ia menyeringai "duit jajanmu selama sebulan mana cukup untuk menggantikan earphoneku. Asal kau tahu saja ya, itu earphone mahal."

"Belagu."

"Bodo amat."

Sehun menggeram rendah. "Udah selesai kan? Sekarang kau pergi sana. Merusak konsenterasi tahu."

"Duh, pasti aku membuatmu gugup, ya."

"Bukan, sialan."

Err, sebenarnya... dikit sih.

"Jutek banget." Jongin berkomentar.

"Peduli?"

"Iya dong."

"PERGIIIIIII!"

"DASAR NENEK-NENEK!" katanya, lalu lari begitu saja.

Sedangkan Sehun mendengus kasar. Nenek-nenek ia bilang. Sebenarnya siapa sih yang paling tua di sini? Jongin itu benar-benar tidak pernah berkaca, ya.

"Hoi, Sehun!"

Sehun mengangkat kepala, menemukan Jongin yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kamar. Ya Tuhan, mau ngapain lagi si Kim Jongin ini.

"Apa lagi?!"

"Cuma mau mastiin aja..." Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"..."

"PR-mu itu... trigonometri, ya?"

Sehun merasa rahangnya bisa melorot sampai lantai kapan saja. Tepat sasaran. Bagaimana si paman bisa tahu?

Belum sempat Sehun bernapas sekalipun, Jongin sudah menambahkan lagi. "Aku benar, kan?"

"..."

"Soalnya kalau dilihat dari sini mukamu berkerut-kerut suram gitu sih—"

"Jongin..."

"—trigonometri kan mudah. Masa kau tidak bisa?"

"... Jongin."

Laki-laki itu masih tidak bisa menyetop mulutnya juga "Dasar payah," katanya.

Damn.

Sehun ingin meledak rasanya.

"Bisa tidak, mulutmu itu diam sehari saja?"

"Mimpi ya? Mana bisa mulutku diam melihat wajahmu yang bernafsu begitu? Hidungmu kembang kempis pula."

Benar-benar sialan.

Kim Jongin brengsek.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membuat agar hidungmu kembang kempis juga? Nafsu banget nih pingin lemparin sandal ke mukamu."

Jongin cuek, dan malah memberikan seulas senyum mengejek.

"PERGI SIALAAANNN!"

Lalu berakhir dengan sebuah sandal Rilakkuma yang melayang menuju pintu.

.

Sudah Sehun bilang kan, Kim Jongin itu rese.

* * *

Makasih yang udah follow, favorit, dan review. Saya cinta kalian :***

Makasih juga buat temen seperjuanganku, Aprodhite, jangan takut ya mbaaa. Gue kangen main detektif-detektifan sama lu *ketjup jauh


	3. Meet U

**Characters :** Kai, Sehun, etc

© **Cassandra**

 **.**

 **Please, take your own risks**

 **.**

 **[!] Modern!AU, super OOC, etc.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Meet U**

* * *

 **[ByunBek]** : Oi, dimana?

.

Sehun mendengus. Pertanyaan ini lagi...

.

 **[HunHun]** : Otewe.

 **Ding!**

 **[ByunBek] :** Alah, _bullshit_ kamu. Daritadi bilangnya otewe terus, kapan nyampenya?

 **[HunHun]** : Bawel, Baek. Ini udah naik tangga, mau beresin barang dulu ke apartemen.

 **[ByunBek]** : Ceritanya jadi nih tinggal sendiri di Seoul?

.

Orang yang ditanya _sweatdrop_. Sudah hampir lima kali Baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti itu—

—persis!

Sehun menghela napas.

Kebiasaan Baekhyun, _loading_ nya kelamaan.

Tapi... hmm... _btw_ , Sehun itu memang baru saja pindah dari Busan ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikan sekolah menengahnya. Dengan modal status persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun dan duit yang mepet, ia pergi menemui sahabat sejak sekolah dasarnya itu lalu berencana untuk satu sekolah dengannya lagi. Dalam hati sih berharap juga, barangkali saja di Seoul ia bisa dapat pacar.

... Iya, pacar.

Sehun mendengus geli satu kali. Lalu buru-buru mengetikkan balasan.

 **[HunHun]** : Ya iya -_- Habisnya mau bagaimana lagi?

.

Ada jeda yang cukup lama, sebelum—

.

 **Ding!**

 **[ByunBek]** : Oh, bagus deh. Berarti aku tidak perlu satu apartemen denganmu juga. Bosan tahu lihat mukamu itu. Kecuali, _yeah_ , wajahmu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Kim Woobin sih...

"Woobin lagi!" Sehun berdesis, jengkel. Begini nih, kalau punya teman yang _fanboy_ semacam Baekhyun.

 **[HunHun]** : _Fyi_ saja ya, Woobin itu kalah ganteng dariku.

Sambil terkikik, Sehun menaruh ponselnya di saku, kemudian mengambil kunci apartemennnya sekalian.

Nomor 306.

Saat ia baru saja memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam lubang pintu, suara seruan yang terdengar _manly_ sekali datang dari arah tangga.

"Hei! Kau ngapain di depan pintu apartemenku?! Mau mencuri, ya?!"

Sehun merasa dunianya berhenti saat itu juga. Ia gelagapan. Rasanya seperti dipergoki saat asik maling ayam.

"Ng-nggak kok, paman! Saya—AGHH!"

Fak, kuncinya jatuh di atas jempol kakinya pula.

"Hayo, mendingan kau ngaku saja!"

"Suwer deh, saya ga mau ngapa-ngapain kok!"

"Terus mau apa berdiri di situ?"

.

.

Uh,

Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa ia berdiri di sini dan terjebak bersama seorang paman yang—

ehem,

—tampan.

.

Oke, anggap Sehun gila sekarang.

Karena, _hell_ , di saat kakinya tertimpa kunci begini ia malah berpikiran ngawur.

Huft.

Ini pasti karena Sehun lupa menggosok gigi tadi pagi.

.

.

... baiklah, lupakan saja.

.

Tapi tunggu—

ngomong-ngomong, ini kan...

... apartemennya.

.

"GYAAHH! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA PADAMU, KAU NGAPAIN DI APARTEMENKU?!"

"JANGAN MENGAKU-NGAKU! MATAMU SIPIT, KAU PASTI SALAH LIHAT."

Ow, hinaan bung.

Sehun menggeram kesal. Ia memegang kuncinya kuat-kuat. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Si paman mencebikan bibir. Pose yang sungguh membuat Sehun muak dan ingin meninjunya sekarang juga.

"Memangnya kau siapaku sampai aku harus percaya padamu?"

Nyes.

Sehun merasa kepalanya berasap sekarang.

"Ingin kubuktikan?"

Cowok yang ditantang mengangkat dagunya. Gestur _songong_ yang super menjengkelkan.

"Silakan saja."

Sehun memandang garang. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini tergolong sangat rese untuk ukuran seorang paman. Sehun sungguh ingin memberinya pelajaran. Ya,

.

.

—pelajaran matematika, fisika, biologi—oke, Sehun ngawur lagi. Efek kurang akua kali ini.

Tapi kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Sehun _smirk_ , sedangkan si paman menatapnya dengan sorot bego.

Sehun mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengayunkan tangan, siap melempar. Kuncinya melayang di udara selama beberapa detik; bagaikan _slowmotion_ di matanya yang sempit. Sebelum,

—PLUK.

Mendarat dengan gantengnya di dahi si paman.

Dan tentu saja, setelahnya, si pelaku KDRT berlari ke arah tangga. Menyelamatkan diri, katanya.

Kasarnya; kabur.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya tidak tahu. Keduanya tidak tahu, akan ada kejutan yang menunggu mereka. Sesuatu yang mengubah hidup mereka.

Nanti.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

I know, it's been a long time since i posted part 2. Mian, guys. Setelah dibikin ribet sama kenaikan kelas dan kelas 12, tahun ini giliran perkuliahan. Seriously, saya sendiri pun ga tau apakah ff ini (dan yang lain) bakal lanjut. Tapi kalau saya punya ide dan waktu saya usahain untuk update kok.

Thanks buat yang udah baca dan review di prev chapter. Kalian semua jjang!

Berkenan review lagi?


End file.
